1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wall covering removal devices.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for wall covering removal and surface cleaning and preparation.
In a further and more specific aspect, the present invention concerns an apparatus for scarifying a wall surface and more specifically a wall covering, and a fluid dispensing and surface cleaning apparatus for cleaning surfaces and preparing a wall covering, after scarification, for removal.
2. The Prior Art
One of the most time consuming and difficult processes in redecorating an interior space, is the preparation of wall surfaces such as the removal of undesirable wallpaper and paint from a wall surface. Wallpaper is bonded to a wall with an adhesive which is sometimes very tenacious and difficult to loosen, while paint must be scraped. For many years the preferred method of removing wallpaper has been to loosen the adhesive by wetting. Various means have been developed for this end, including steaming, soaking with warm water, use of enzymatic fluids etc. Many wallpapers however, will defeat penetration of the fluid, thereby preventing access to the adhesive. To overcome this difficulty it is known to scarify the wallpaper, breaching its integrity and permitting fluid to reach the adhesive. To accomplish scarification and removal of wallpaper, a plethora of scraping devices and perforating devices have been developed.
Perforating devices include rollers having spikes which puncture the wallpaper. These devices are not extremely successful because the small puncture formed in the wallpaper is effectively closed by the removal of the spike. Also, many of these devices cause damage to the underlying surface. The spike which penetrates the wallpaper, also penetrates the wall. Subsequent devices have been more successful and generally include the use of a plurality of discs having teeth. The teeth extend outward from the rim of the disc. What differentiates and makes these devices successful is that the discs are placed at an angle to one another. When used, the discs plow, pushing the paper in an outward or sideways direction. This causes a larger opening in the paper that is not closed upon removal of the teeth from the paper. Because these devices are angled, and need to plow the paper, the orientation of the discs is very important. The discs are generally carried by a handle which properly orients them in relationship with the surface upon which they are used. If the handle, and thus the discs are tilted forwardly or rearward, the discs will not properly contact and perforate the wallpaper because the plowing action has been reduced or eliminated. An individual has a natural inclination to tilt a hand held device as he/she extends an arm holding the device up the surface of a wall and pulls a device downward toward themselves. Thus, to prevent tilting, the handle of the device is so constructed as to prevent this natural tilting of the device.
After the scarification of the wallpaper, a fluid is applied to the wallpaper and allowed to soak through and loosen the adhesive. To apply the fluid, spray devices and sponges are conventionally used. After the fluid has been applied the wallpaper is stripped off using a scraper.
After the bulk of the wallpaper has been removed, portions of backing and adhesive generally remain. These must also be cleaned off the wall by wetting with a spray device or sponge, then using a scraper.
Each of the steps mentioned has a separate tool, a perforator, a fluid dispensing apparatus, and a scraping apparatus. Removal of wallpaper can become expensive with all this equipment and changing tools during the process may become difficult and tedious, as many times an individual is using a ladder or moving along a wall, requiring each of the tools to be carried along or retrieved when needed.
Cleaning a surface has application to surfaces other than cleaning during removal of wallpaper, including cleaning floors, counter tops etc. Again, to clean a surface, a cleaning fluid is generally applied, such as by a spray dispenser. After spraying, however, the dispenser must be put aside while a cleaning apparatus such as a brush or sponge is used. If more difficult to remove materials are present, a stiff brush or scraper may be required. As with wallpaper removal, this requires carrying a number of implements as the individual moves along the surface to be cleaned. Furthermore, preparatory to beginning cleaning, these implements must all be found and assembled to be available during the cleaning process.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system for the removal of a wall covering.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for removing a wall covering.
And another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for scarifying a surface material.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a fluid dispensing and cleaning apparatus.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a fluid dispensing apparatus having interchangeable cleaning attachments.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a scarifying apparatus which will perform when tilted with respect to the surface being scarified.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for removing a wall covering including a scarifying apparatus and scraper blades.